Koihime Duel Omake: The Elements of Destiny
by Starpion
Summary: Non-canon omake: takes place during chapter 5 of Koihime Duel. While returning to their camp after their duel with the bandits, Sei decides to tell Anthony the story about how she and Pairen met, in the form of an epic duel betweem Butterfly Mask and White Horse, and their HERO decks!


"Oh man, that was awesome, Choun! Did you see the looks on those bandit's faces when I fused your Destiny HERO - Dogma with my UFOroid!? They were speechless!"

"Indeed, although not as much as when UFOroid Fighter managed to destroy their Gate Guardian."

At the moment, Anthony Calem and Choun Shiryu were on their way back to the camp where General Kosonsan was waiting for them after they had defeated the group of bandits that had set up base in Sishui Pass. Right now, they were simply making small talk, as since they didn't need to hide in the crate anymore, they didn't have to be quiet.

"Man, I've never done a Tag Team Duel before. Have you, Choun?"

"I haven't, not until today. Also, there's no need to be so formal, Anthony. If you would like, you may call me Sei."

"Okay, Sei. You know, Kosonsan is lucky to have somebody like you able to help her out with shit like this."

"Thank you. While she doesn't have a lot of speaking power, or the required position to make it as a powerful ruler, she's still a kind person, and I take pride in aiding her. Not to mention that despite her insistence to the contrary, she's actually quite the skilled duelist."

"What makes you say that, Sei? Have you seen her duel before?"

"Seen her? The reason why i joined her is because I experienced her dueling skills firsthand!"

"Really!? Well don't just leave me hanging, give me the details!"

"Very well. I shall tell you the true story of how our duel went."

~KD~

 _In a town that bordered the capital where the Imperial Court resided, a lone figure began to leap across the rooftops, blue-trimmed Duel Disk on her left wrist. She came to a stop on the top of a tavern, her butterfly-patterned sleeves brushing against the roof as the figure rested her arm on it. She then looked up, face concealed behind her mask, modeled after the monarch butterfly._

' _The streets are clean of crime, it seems. For once, it's a quiet night,' she thought to herself, brushing a strand of her blue hair out of her face. For you see, this was no ordinary figure. No, this was the Scaled Savior, the Winged Warrior, the Defender of Justice, Butterfly Mask! She was on night patrol, looking for those wishing to disturb the peace of this town. But so far, nothing seemed out of place…_

" _You there! I require your assistance!"_

 _Butterfly Mask then turned to see an unknown figure. Her red ponytail swung back and forth in the wind, her face hidden behind a white mask. The figure also had a Duel Disk, although this one had red trim, rather than the blue of the hero. Butterfly Mask tilted her head as she looked at the masked figure._

" _Assistance? In what manner, pray tell?"_

 _The figure then pumped her left fist in front of her. "My name is White Horse, the defender of this town. Recently, however, a danger has begun to spread in Sishui Pass that has caused much strife to the citizens that I swore to protect. I would like to request your aid in dealing with this threat."_

 _Butterfly Mask simply shook her head. "While I would never abandon those in help, I'm afraid that I'm a lone wolf. I prefer to work alone."_

 _White Horse simply shook her head. "But you can't refuse! I lack the strength on my own to handle this threat! I need your aid, please!"_

 _Butterfly Mask put her hand to her chin in consideration. "Hmm…very well. I shall aid you in your time of need."_

" _Oh, thank you!"_

" _On one condition. You must best me in a game of Duel Monsters!"_

 _White Horse then stepped back. "What!? But I am not nearly as skilled as you, otherwise I would not be asking for you."_

" _Apologies, but those are my terms. Otherwise, you must find another hero to aid you."_

 _White Horse then put on a brave face. "Very well! I shall accept your challenge!"_

 _Butterfly Mask smiled. "This shall certainly curb my boredom."_

 _(Butterfly Mask: 4000 LP)(White Horse: 4000 LP)_

" _I draw!" announced Butterfly Mask, drawing her card before she struck a heroic pose, card lifted in the air between her index and middle fingers. "And now, I shall play my Destiny Draw, which will let me discard one Destiny HERO in order to draw two more cards!"_

 _Her card took the form of a duelist discarding Destiny HERO - Blade Master and drawing two cards appeared, as Butterfly Mask discarded her Destiny HERO - Double Dude and drew two new cards._

" _Excellent! I shall play my Clock Tower Prison!"_

 _Soon, the town appeared to shift around them, although with the town fast asleep, only the two superheroes noticed it. A large clock tower appeared on the field, with the hands pointed to twelve._

" _Now during each of your Standby Phases, this card gains a Clock Counter, and once this card has four Clock Counters on it, then I take no battle damage! And now, I activate my D - Spirit, which lets me Special Summon a level four or lower Destiny HERO monster from my hand! And I select my Destiny HERO - Doom Lord!"_

 _Her Spell Card showed a picture of a man surrounded by thugs, adjusting a watch with a "D" on it, as a monster hit the field. It was wearing a white mask, and wearing a black bodysuit with huge claws on its hands and a ridiculously huge collar, one that had six huge points on it. Completing the look was a red cape (LV 3: ATK 600)._

" _And now I tribute it to summon my Destiny HERO - Dasher!"_

 _Her monster faded away, and a new monster took its place. This one had a sleek black suit with wheels on its hands and feet, a helmet with a visor, and thrusters on the back to increase its speed even more (LV 6: ATK 2100)._

" _And now, I end my turn!"_

 _White Horse then drew her next card, and as the hands on the clock tower changed to 12:15, she swiftly placed it onto her own Duel Disk._

" _An impressive move, Butterfly Mask, but I think I may be able to match it! I summon my Elemental HERO Avian!"_

 _The monster in question was a superhero, much like their user. He had a green costume with a cowl that covered the top of his face, and two large wings on his back. He had red boots that had talons on them, like a bird, and on its left hand was a wrist-mounted claw (LV 3: ATK 1000)._

" _And now, I shall bring out a much more powerful monster! I play my Polymerization, and fuse my Elemental HERO Clayman and Elemental HERO Bubbleman in order to Fusion Summon my Elemental HERO Mudballman!"_

 _Two more superheroes joined the fray. One was a massive brown figure who seemed to be made of stone, with a red, dome-shaped head (LV 4: ATK 800), and one with a blue costume and a white cape, with a nozzle on each wrist used to fire its bubble blasts (LV 4: ATK 800). They both went into a swirling blue vortex, as a much larger monster came out. It was a superhero who appeared to be made out of mud, with a spherical torso and a small head in the center with a blue mask. It had large hands with comparatively small fingers, and blue orbs in the center, as well as large feet (LV 6: ATK 1900)._

" _And before I begin my attack, this scenery could use some work. I activate a much more suitable Field Spell for my heroes to do battle in, Skyscraper!"_

 _The Clock Tower Prison then disappeared, being destroyed as a new Field Spell was activated, as a bunch of skyscrapers came out of the surrounding area, turning their battle on the rooftops into a fight in the city._

" _What does this field have to do with your monsters?" asked Butterfly Mask._

" _Just as the town we are in is the place that you've set out to protect, Skyscraper is where my Elemental HEROes fight in the name of justice. And here, they have the home field advantage, gaining one thousand attack points when they attack a monster that's stronger than them! Now, it's time to battle!"_

 _White Horse then struck a pose, before pointing at the Destiny HERO across the field._

" _Elemental HERO Mudballman, attack her Destiny HERO - Dasher with the mighty strength of your Mire Shockwave!"_

 _Her monster put its hands together, building up a faded red orb that was crackling with electricity, as the presence of Skyscraper increased its power (ATK 1900-2900). However, Butterfly Mask was prepared for this, it seemed._

" _I discard my Destiny Hero - Blade Master to increase the power of all of my Destiny HEROes by eight hundred! Dasher, counter with your Pyro-Electric Shock!"_

 _The monster then began to spin its wheels and race towards Mudballman, building both friction and static electricity, as an orb of flame appeared in its right hand, and one of electricity in its left (ATK 2100-2900). It fired the thermal and electrical blasts at the same time as the Mire Shockwave was fired, causing the two attacks to collide, and a huge explosion to break out._

" _And as you can clearly see, since both of our monsters had equal power, they were both destroyed!"_

 _However, White Horse simply smiled as her Avian flew out of the smoke, wings extended to their full wingspan as it hovered above the duelists._

" _Perhaps, but although one of my heroes has been beaten, you have now left yourself completely open for an attack on your life points! Elemental HERO Avian, please demonstrate your own power! Quill Cascade!"_

 _Her monster began to fire a barrage of white feathers, which Butterfly Mask attempted to block, although it was futile (Butterfly Mask: 4000-3000 LP). White Horse proceeded to lift her final card in the air dramatically, before she set it._

" _And now, I end my turn by placing a single card face-down! Now make your move, fellow hero!"_

 _Butterfly Mask smiled as she drew her next card. "For someone who claims to be less skilled, you certainly have the advantage. But now, it's time for me to turn the tables back! I summon my Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude!"_

 _Her new monster was a man with spiky blonde hair, a blue visor, a black bodysuit, and a green tattered cape. However, the most defining feature was the blue diamonds that were sticking out of him, all over his body (LV 4: ATK 1400)._

" _Now, I shall use my monster's special ability, in order to look at the top card of my deck! If it is a Normal Spell, then I send it to the Graveyard, and I can activate it from beyond the grave during my Main Phase of my next turn. But otherwise, it goes to the bottom of my deck."_

 _She then revealed her next card, Destiny Mirage, and sent it to the bottom of her deck. She then struck a pose, before dramatically pointing at Elemental HERO Avian._

" _And now, for a dazzling attack! Diamond Blast!"_

 _Her monster then aimed its hand at Avian, before firing a barrage of crystals at the Warrior-type, destroying it (White Horse: 4000-3600 LP). White Horse was unfazed, however, as she played her Trap Card._

" _One hero has fallen, but now, I call upon another with Hero Signal!"_

 _In the city, a large spotlight shone in the sky, a large "H" on it._

" _With this card, I may Special Summon a level four or lower Elemental HERO from my hand or my deck, when a monster is destroyed by battle and goes to the Graveyard! And I summon my Elemental HERO Sparkman!"_

 _From a nearby rooftop, another superhero jumped down. He wore a blue jumpsuit with golden armaments, including chest armor, gauntlets, greaves, and two blue and gold "wings" on the back. On his head was a helmet with two antennae, and a blue visor over the face. There were small holes in the palms of his blue gloves with golden marks similar to lightning bolts around them, and small blue sparks came out of them (LV 4: ATK 1600)._

" _Very well. I set one card and end my turn!"_

 _White Horse drew, and then dramatically pointed her finger at Diamond Dude._

" _Sparkman, attack her monster with your Static Shockwave!"_

 _The LIGHT monster built up blue electricity in its hands, and fired a blast of electricity at Diamond Dude. However, Butterfly Mask was nothing if not prepared._

" _Nice try, but my Destiny HEROes are far more resilient than you would believe! I play a Trap Card known as D - Shield!"_

 _The new card had Destiny HERO - Doom Lord surrounded by floating rocks, as Diamond Dude suddenly became surrounded by the same rocks, as it put its arms over its chest and changed to defense mode (DEF 1600). The rocks managed to block the attack, and Butterfly Mask smiled._

" _With this Trap Card, my monster is switched into defense mode, and the card is then equipped to my Destiny HERO, preventing it from being destroyed by battle."_

" _An exceptional move," complimented White Horse. "I'm sure that you would make a wonderful partner for fighting crime. I set one card and end my turn!"_

 _Butterfly Mask drew, and she smiled. "Well, I suppose heroes can help each other. Like this! Once, while it's in the Graveyard, I can use the effect of my Destiny HERO - Dasher, and Special Summon a Destiny HERO monster that I drew! Like my Destiny HERO - Malicious!"_

 _Butterfly Mask soon placed a monster on her field, sideways. The new monster, despite being a hero, looked rather demonic. It was a tan, muscular humanoid figure with black fur on its forearms, shoulders, and legs, spiked knuckles, demonic wings, a "D" on its chest, two tails, and three curved horns on its head (LV 6: DEF 800)._

" _And now, it's time for the effect of Diamond Dude!"_

 _She then drew the card on the top of her deck, and showed it to White Horse, revealing it to be a card known as Over Destiny, which she sent to her Graveyard._

" _And that shall conclude my turn!"_

 _White Horse dramatically drew, then smiled as she saw her card._

" _I equip my Elemental HERO Sparkman with the Equip Spell, Spark Blaster!"_

 _Her monster soon found itself holding a red gun with a futuristic appearance in its right hand, with cables plugged into its arm._

" _Now, during my Main Phase, I can switch the battle position of one monster on the field, but after this has been used three times, Spark Blaster is destroyed. And now, I'll have Sparkman change the battle position of your Malicious!"_

 _Her monster took aim, and fired a blue bolt of electricity which forced Destiny HERO - Malicious into attack mode (ATK 800)._

" _And now, to do battle! Sparkman, Static Shockwave!"_

 _Her monster soon fired an electric blast from its left hand, destroying the opposing monster (Butterfly Mask: 3000-2200 LP)._

" _I think that is enough for now. It's your turn!"_

 _Butterfly Mask drew, and smiled when she saw what she got. And now, she had everything that she needed to bring it out._

" _First off, I use the effect of my Diamond Dude!" She looked at the top card of her deck, which turned out to be Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster, and after showing White Horse what she had drawn, sent it to the bottom of her deck. Suddenly, an image of Over Destiny appeared, showing a ghostly version of Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster standing behind Destiny HERO - Blade Master._

" _I now activate Over Destiny from my Graveyard, using the special ability of my Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude! Now I can select a Destiny HERO from my Graveyard, like Destiny HERO - Double Dude, then Special Summon a Destiny HERO that has a level that's less than or equal to half of the level of my monster! Double Dude has a level of six, so I shall select my level three Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious!"_

 _The new monster was a muscular hero, wearing a gray loincloth, and dark green armor on its legs. On its arms, he had two massive dark green shields with three spikes on top, one on the bottom, and a single fin sticking out of the center. He also had long spiky orange hair that reached his knees (LV 3: ATK 800)._

" _And now, I banish my Destiny HERO - Malicious from my Graveyard, in order to Special Summon another from my deck!"_

 _A second copy of her demonic hero appeared on the field next to the other Destiny HEROes, ready to battle (LV 6: ATK 800). However, this Destiny HERO wouldn't get that chance._

" _And now, White Horse, it's time for you to witness the power of my ultimate Destiny HERO! I tribute my Captain Tenacious, Malicious, and Diamond Dude in order to Special Summon my Destiny HERO - Dogma!"_

 _All three of her monsters soon disappeared, and a new monster descended from the night sky. It was a man completely covered in demonic armor, and looking extremely powerful. On his head was a dark purple helmet, with four red eyes and a pair of curved white horns, a little like a bull. He had dark purple armor with large asymmetrical shoulder pads, with three small spikes on the left one, and a large curved spike like a rhino's horn on the right, as well as chains wrapped around his chest. His arms had purple gauntlets with indigo blotches and beige spikes, with retractable daggers in the wrists. The legs were also purple with beige and indigo sections, and on his back were two massive demonic wings, and a thin tail trailed from its body as well (LV 8: ATK 3400)._

" _What power...truly, this monster is something that you should be proud to own!" said White Horse._

" _I appreciate the flattery, White Horse," said Butterfly Mask, "but it shall not save you! First, I shall banish my second Destiny HERO - Malicious, in order to bring forth a third. And afterwards, I shall do battle! Dogma, attack her Elemental HERO Sparkman with your Dogma Dagger Dash!"_

 _Yet another copy of Malicious appeared on the field, eagerly awaiting its chance to do battle (LV 6: ATK 800). Her more powerful monster then extended the blade on its right wrist, and sped towards Sparkman, cutting the HERO down to size with a single slash (White Horse: 3600-1800 LP)._

" _And now, my Malicious shall attack!" But as her other monster began to charge, White Horse played her face-down, revealing a card that had a warrior in red armor standing atop a mountain, above an army of orcs._

" _I play my Hero Spirit, a card that can only be played if an Elemental HERO is destroyed by battle this turn! Now I can reduce the battle damage of one of your monster's attacks to zero!" And with that, as Malicious struck White Horse with a powerful punch, the attack did no damage._

" _Very well, I end my turn," declared Butterfly Mask. However, as soon as White Horse drew, the Scaled Savior smiled. "However, there is something that you should know about my Destiny HERO - Dogma. If it is still on my field during your next Standby Phase after it was Special Summoned, I can half your life points! Go, Chronicle of Destruction!"_

 _As she said this, several purple trails of energy began to leave White Horse, before they were absorbed by Dogma (White Horse: 1800-900 LP). White Horse, however, still managed to have a smile as she looked over her new card._

" _Do you know what the greatest trait of any good hero is, Butterfly Mask?"_

 _Butterfly Mask was puzzled. Another hero, asking her what the greatest trait of a hero was? "Kindness? Righteousness? Courage?"_

 _White Horse shook her head. "All good traits of a hero, but none of which are the greatest. The greatest trait of any hero is perseverance. No matter the odds, the circumstances, or the danger, a true hero will never give up! And neither will my Elemental HEROes! I play my Miracle Fusion!"_

 _As a card that depicted two heroes, one blue and one red, going into a white vortex with a large "H" on it appeared, White Horse smiled. "Now I can Fusion Summon an Elemental HERO monster by banishing monsters that are on my field, or in my Graveyard! So now, I banish my Elemental HEROes Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman in order to create my Elemental HERO Tempest!"_

 _The three monsters briefly appeared, before they swirled together, and a new monster appeared, hovering a few feet from the ground. He was a superhero wearing a blue sleeveless jumpsuit with yellow trim, and silver shoulder pads. Over his right hand was a silver laser cannon, while on his left wrist was a golden claw. He had green hair, a blue visor with yellow antennae, and green and white wings (LV 8: ATK 2800)._

" _Quite the impressive monster, isn't he? Tempest, attack her Dogma with your Powerhouse Plummet!"_

" _Wait, what!? But your monster is weaker than mine!" said Butterfly Mask. "You're just going to destroy it!"_

 _White Horse softly began to laugh. "Have you forgotten where we are?"_

 _Butterfly Mask could feel her eyes go wide behind her mask. 'Oh crap! She still has Skyscraper active!'_

 _Tempest then flew into the air, even higher than Dogma, who extended his daggers. However, Dogma was unprepared for the monster to suddenly gain even more power (ATK 2800-3800). The claw began to glow golden, as the Fusion Monster dive bombed the Effect Monster, and tore through it, with the most powerful monster in Butterfly Mask's deck being shattered (Butterfly Mask: 2200-1800 LP)(ATK 3800-2800)._

" _And that shall end my turn!"_

 _Butterfly Mask frowned as she drew her next card. "Very well! I play my Guard Penalty!"_

 _Her new card showed a boxing match, with one of the boxers using the referee as a meat shield. "Now I select one monster on the field, like my Destiny HERO - Malicious, and whenever it changes to defense mode this turn, I can draw a card! So now, I switch my monster into defense mode!"_

 _Her monster folded up its wings and crouched down, arms crossed over its torso (DEF 800). This prompted Butterfly Mask to draw, and she let out a sigh as she saw that her card was Cyclone Blade, which was useless at this point in time. "I end my turn."_

" _Then I draw! And I summon my Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!"_

 _The new monster was a female hero with light gray skin and long black and white hair. She wore a golden headdress that looked like an oversized crown, a red domino mask, a red sleeveless jumpsuit, red fingerless gloves that went all the way to her elbows, and large red boots (LV 3: ATK 1200)._

" _Now my Burstinatrix will destroy your Malicious with her Flare Storm!"_

 _The monster formed a red fireball in her hands, then launched it at the Destiny HERO, blasting it into pixels._

" _Now for the finishing blow! Tempest, use your Glider Strike!"_

 _The Fusion Monster flew into the air and aimed its blaster at Butterfly Mask, charging a powerful blue blast of energy. It then fired the attack, and the duel finally reached its resolution (Butterfly Mask: 1800-0 LP)(Winner: White Horse)._

" _Yes! It appears that I have managed to claim victory!" cheered White Horse, as the holograms faded away, returning the two superheroes to the village. Butterfly Mask let a smile appear on her face, as she leapt over to White Horse._

" _I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised," she replied. "And as a defender of peace, I must keep my word. I shall come to your aid!"_

" _Many thanks, Butterfly Mask. You have no idea how much this means to me." And with that, a beautiful friendship was forged._

~KD~

"And that's exactly how it happened."

"Seriously?"

Choun turned to see Anthony with a skeptical expression on his face. "So according to your story, the two of you were superheroes? That can't be true!"

"Oh, but it is. Not a single part of that tale was falsified or exaggerated."

"So you're telling me that the two of you run around the city wearing masks? Give me a break, that can't be…"

But to his surprise, when he turned back to Choun, he saw her wearing the mask that she wore in the story.

"What? But…that can't…"

"Oh, but it is."

Anthony put his hand to his head. "Okay, I have so many fucking questions right about now."

Choun put on a sultry smile, as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, we still have a ways to go. You'll have plenty of time to ask them."

* * *

 **Look, up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's another Koihime Duel omake!**

 **Yeah, I had a lot of fun working on this one. So in this omake, Sei uses Destiny HEROes, because of her Butterfly Mask persona, and Pairen uses Elemental HEROes, for the same reason, as well as the fact that it runs Normal Monsters, and, well, Pairen's plainness is one of her most defining traits. And that's all for now. Starpion out!**


End file.
